Try To Win
by Only1God
Summary: "Primrose Everdeen" that is how the worst years of my life began. The year that Katniss went to the Hunger Games. The year I had to watch my sister being tortured on live TV. The year where every night I cried myself to sleep. I DON'T OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is seriously my first story and reviews would be so helpful. In your reviews _ **PLEASE** _ correct me in my grammar and _**PLEASE**_ tell me what you think.

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie announces my heart skips a beat. It can't be me I only had my name in once. How did this happen? I shuffle toward the stage where I see Effie beaming. Then I hear the unthinkable,

"I volunteer," my sister Katniss cries and that is how the worst years of my life starts. I can't believe it she volunteered.

"No, no," I scream before I can stop it. I cling to her like a monkey she tries to push me off. Suddenly I'm lifted into the air. It was Gale. I hate Gale he stopped me from saving my sister. He lifts me to the middle of the aisle. How embarrassing. I run to mom right into her arms. She strokes my hair. Katniss announces her name and I press my three fingers to my mouth and I hold them out to her. Mom follows and everyone follows her. I see her eyes well up.

"And now for the boys!" Effie declares. _Shut up Effie_ I think. I hate her.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie shouts. Katniss's face registers something I can't decode. Peeta was the boy who gave us the bread. How is Katniss going to kill him. Peeta walks up to the stage stiff with fear I'm assuming. Mom strokes my hair as they shake hands. I run into the Justice Building as soon as they are done shaking hands. I come in and find Katniss sitting on a couch. I go over and hug her. She starts talking about how to get supplyies from Gale and nonsense like that I try to listen to her but I can't.

"Try to win," I say. That is all I can think of. Katniss goes over and chews out mom about how she can't tune me out again. Eventually the peacekeeper comes and takes mom and me away. I run into a man I have no clue who he is.

I come out of the Justice Building. I see Sapphire. I run to her arms. She holds me like a mother holds a child.

"It's OK, it is OK," she is trying to soothe me.

"No, it's not. She provides for mom and me everyday. I'm going to miss her." I say bawling.

"Stay strong, what would Katniss say right now," she says.

"She would say 'Be strong' be strong,"

I hope you like it PLEASE review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I woke up and I found 3 reviews ON THE FIRST DAY. So thank you Jayfeather, The Chameleonie Blondie, and morningstar115 for reviewing.

* * *

Sapphire, Mom, and I walked home quietly. I thought about my friendship with Sapphire.

 **Flashback**

I heard sniffling from around the _corner_ of the school. I head over in that direction. I found Sapphire sitting curled up in a ball crying. _Hey maybe since I don't have a friend and it doesn't_ _look like she has a friend I could play with her._

"Hey do you want to play kitties," I ask hopefully.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed jumping up from her spot.

"I'm Buttercup in the game," I say starting our friendship.

 **Present Day**

I near my house and Sapphire walks right along side me.

"I'm glad I asked you if you wanted to play kitties." I mention randomly.

When we get home Sapphire gets to work immediately.

"So is this what Katniss made you?" She says gesturing to the fish and greens cooking in the pot. She glances at the strawberries and bakery bread.

"Is this for me?" She licks her lips. I just stare at her. "Hey I'm sorry that Katniss is going to the Hunger Games but you can still be happy. I mean you still have Gale and you have me." I nod. Mom already started closing the blinds and locked the door. Sapphire goes over to the window and opens the blinds. Light floods the room and you can see a lot of dust.

"My, my, when do you sweep," she shakes her head the asks,"Where's your broom?" I look at her in disbelief. _Is she seriously talking about sweeping right now?_ I blink and point down the hall.

"Down the hall to the right." I say quietly.

"Thank you!" She squeaks. Just then Gale walks in the house carrying a HUGE deer. My eyes widen and my mouth waters.

"Here this is for you Katniss saw the same deer and I guess I saw it again so I shot it." He hands me the deer and mentions that he has to go. I drop the deer because it is too heavy for me to carry.

"I'm back, OK I have to sweep in here. You know it's so nice that you invited me over for supper." She says.

"We didn't," I think out loud.

"Uh, yeah you did well I did invited myself over," she starts sweeping. Sapphire has no family so she invited herself over. Good old Sapphire.

Hey I didn't exactly know when to stop so I guess I'll stop here. PLEASE keep up the reviews PLEASE. P.S. This chapter has been updated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I have nothing to say so I'll just start the story so yeah _**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,**_ REVEIW!

* * *

After about a minute of me watching Sapphire she realized I had a 250 pound deer at my feet

"Oh my goodness well don't just stand there, get that deer over in the kitchen. NOW!" She said all in a rush. I drag the poor deer over to the kitchen. I look at the floor and see blood coming from it. I nearly puke. I pick up my pace when I get to the kitchen I hand it over to Sapphire and make an excuse to leave.

"Have you seen mom?" I question.

"Yeah, she was in her room. I think she was changing but I'm not for sure." I nearly drop the deer I was so relived. I couldn't believe she hasn't given up yet. I figure out what I'm getting myself into when I stay in the kitchen after it started. Sapphire took the deer and started to skin it. Immediately I feel my lunch in my throat. I rack my brain to find the best excuse to leave.

"I'm going to go check on mom," was the best I could come up with.

"OK have a blast," Sapphire keeps skinning the deer having no trouble staring at the guts of an entirely defenseless animal. It makes me sick what Kattniss does on a daily basis but it keeps me alive. I'm thankful for that everyday. I find mom lying in her bed staring into the distance. I run to her bed. I sit next to her.

"Hey mom it's OK she's going to live. Do you see how she hunts. She's a survivor. Gale just brought a 250 pound deer and Sapphire is skinning it right now and she's going to cook it and we're going to eat it for supper and then we're going to watch the reaping again and you don't want to miss out on any of that, do you?" I say rubbing her back and by some miracle she came back I am so happy. I smiled at her and said,

"Let's go eat," I said taking her hand and guiding her to the kitchen.

Hey guys I'm just going to stop there. If you like this story please favorite me or follow me. It would be greatly appreciated and if you liked this chapter as much as I do REVIEW please. P.S. This chapter has been replaced.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I would love it if you favorited or followed my story or me and PLEASE review so I hope you like this chapter

* * *

I walk into the kitchen clutching mom's hand making sure she doesn't leave me again. As we walk into the kitchen I see Sapphire cooking the deer.

"Mm that smells good doesn't it mom?" I say trying to get mom to talk. "I love deer especially at dinner time, don't you?" She just nods. I sit down in a small wooden chair after I pulled back my mother's chair. Sapphire walks over with a nice platter with the huge deer, fish, and greens. I lick my lips, I haven't seen a meal this good in a long time. _I wonder what Katniss is going to eat._ I think. Maybe she'll eat those orange balls, or maybe she'll eat sea food. I imagine all the possibilities of the things she could eat. I lick my lips again.

"Time to eat," Sapphire announces setting the food on the table and inturupting my daydream. She sits down and we all dig in. Sapphire eats like she'll never eat again. I slowly use a fork and knife to calmly cut my venison. We're silent for three minutes because we love the food so much. Even Sapphire who talks all day is quiet. I chew my deer well then Sapphire speaks up.

"So now that Katniss is gone what are you going to do?" She swallows her last bite. I shrug my shoulders. I try to think about what I am going to do but I can't think of anything. I won't hunt. I might be able to gather but one false mouthful and I'm dead. I don't want to take that risk. I guess I'll have to stick to milking Lady. I have to find something to do or I'll let Katniss down. I rack my brain for something I could do but I find nothing.

"Ready for dessert?" Sapphire asks. I look up suprised.

Sorry for the short chapter I didn't know what to do. So yeah.;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I hope you like this chapter. If you do like it follow or favorite the story and as always please review. Thank You:)

* * *

Sapphire walks in the room with a circular, lime-green, cake.

"Where did you get that?" Sapphire has no family which means no mom and dad to give her money for the bakery cake.

"The bakery of course," she replies,"where else?"

"What about the money?"

"What about it?" She knows exactly what I mean but the little stinker won't tell me, at least not yet.

Mom looks wide eyed at the cake probably wondering the same question I am.

"Where did you find the money to buy the cake?" Mom asks. Sapphire realizes she's stepped over the line.

"I stole it," Sapphire admits. I stare at her wide eyed, my mouth gaping, silently telling myself "it's okay it's okay." Sapphire cuts the cake ready to eat it and mom I leave our trance like state. She cuts it into four equal pieces. I stand up and help her since she's not to good with scissors at school. I give one piece to mom and another Sapphire then I give myself one. I bite into it and I taste the soft fluffy inside.

"Mm,this is good." I lick my lips. Then I hear the Panem national anthem. Time for the reapings. We go over to the couch and sit down. I see huge District 1 people. I catch a glimpse of a quick District 5 girl. Then I see me after that I see Katniss. By the time the screen goes blank I have tears running down my face. I miss her so much. I really wish I were with her but I still have Sapphire.

"Bye Sapphire have a nice walk home," I call as Sapphire starts to leave.

"Don't worry I will." She calls back trying to be louder than me.

"I hope you can see with the moon tonight," I shout louder than her but I don't worry about the moon tonight it is a full moon.

"Don't worry I'll be careful," she tries to shout louder than me but she can't so I just wave.

"Bye," I mouth.

Hi guys I have to stop it there or else my mom will find out I'm on fanfiction and because if I don't end it here I'll never stop it so yeah


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm also writing a story called For Clemintine it's the seventy fourth Hunger Games through Rues eyes I highly suggest that you check it out and please REVIEW (for both stories and please follow or favorite my stories that would be great.) You guys are great!

* * *

I walk inside the house and jog to my room. I snatch my pajamas and put them on. I march over to my bed. I jump into my bed and slide under the covers. I then slip into a deep sleep a deep sleep with vivid dreams. They were full of life. They weren't dull like most other dreams. They were all good dreams. Dreams where Katniss was still home. Where I was not chosen. It's all my fault for taking tessare behind her back. I had my name in four times. I didn't think three extra times would matter. I didn't think it would get us into this much trouble but who would guess it I certainly didn't see it coming.

What would Katniss do right now? She'd probably leave for the woods. I can't do that. What can I do? I obviously can't take care of myself because when my name is chosen in the Reaping I have to have someone to volunteer for me. What can I do? What can I do that is special? I can't hunt. That's obvious. I can't sew someone up right now. No one is here. What can I do? Nothing. Really nothing. Yes nothing. No not nothing because if I can do nothing I am nothing. I am something. I am Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

I then fall asleep after fighting with myself for three minutes. I drift back into a sleep where dad is here with us. I drift into a sleep where every thing is okay. I want to stay there forever. I know I must wake up, for Katniss.

I hope you liked this chapter I'll see you later.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I have writers block so I don't know how great the chapters going to turn out so just bear with me. Hey by the way it's my birthday today HORRAY!

* * *

I wake up absolutely freezing wondering if I'll ever sleep with Katniss again. I miss her so much. I crawl out of bed and get dressed.

I walk downstairs and I see that Sapphire invited herself over.

"Morning sleepy head." She cheers. I rub my eyes then remember that during the Hunger Games we got the days that they're in the arena off, yahoo so exciting when you watch blood spill on live TV. I'm so excited.

Sapphire takes the eggs that she was cooking off the stove and serves them to me. I gobble them up. When I'm on my third egg Mom enters the room.

"Morning," Sapphire and I chorus. I give a hopeful smile. She sits down dazed and Sapphire serves her eggs. She eats them quietly while I try to talk to her.

"Mom do you want to do anything today?" I ask quietly. She stares at one point thoughtfully and slowly chews her breakfast.

"I'd like to do anything but watch the Hunger Games," Sapphire chimes in as she sits down. Thank you Captain Obvious. But of course I feel the same way I can't argue with that point. I can't argue that the Capitol is the stupidest thing in the history of the world. I can't argue with the fact that the Hunger Games are stupid tricks to strike fear in our hearts. I can't argue with the facts, I just can't, no one can. I just wish it weren't true. I just wish we lived in the kind of country like the one in our history book, the kind of country that has peace throughout the country. The kind of country where we're not stuck with the same old president for the rest of our lives, just eight years at the most. The people back then had it good, but then again look at where they ended up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I just wanted dedicate this chapter to my little four year old sister Adelyn who LOVES Prim and has seen all the Hunger Games movies except for Mockingjay Part 2 I love you Adelyn. Hey I just realized my chapters are too short I'm so sorry I'll try to write more.

* * *

I decide we should do what I would've never dared to do before. I lead them in the way Katniss showed me into the woods. I sat down on a log about six feet away from the fence. I am right behind bushes, and no one can see me except for Sapphire and Mom. I look into the woods trying to remember everything that Katniss had tried to show me. I remember countless times she shot an animal and it went down, oh how I would plead to get it home safe and sound. She would try to keep calm but I could tell she was upset. I was always the one to suggest we go home.

I look out and stare, taking it all in. I wish I was brave like Katniss. She was brave enough to volunteer. No, was that courage, or was that necessity to volunteer. If it was a necessity, does that make me a necessity? But then again how was my name drawn? I had one name in the thousands of names. How was mine drawn? How? Maybe the Reaping was rigged. Maybe they knew Katniss hunted so they put my name in a million times and tortured her that way. Maybe they knew it could be a two way street. She could volunteer for me, or watch me die in some horrific way. But what they didn't know is that she is smarter than them, she is going to win.

* * *

I'm snapped out of my thoughts after Sapphire plops down next to me. I see her dress, her reaping dress, it's the same color as her name, a beautiful blue. I look at her with empty eyes, then turn back to the woods. I wonder if Gale is out there, wondering how he'll made it through the next few weeks. I wonder if he's hunting for me. I wonder what Katniss is doing. Maybe she's bathing in riches. Maybe she's eating. Maybe she's preparing for the parade, or tough weeks ahead.

"I wish I knew how you feel, but I don't. I, of course, don't have a family." Sapphire stammers. I guess I'll never find out how she feels, or at least I hope I'll never have to, that means Katniss and Mom would have to die. The thought of my family dead brings tears to my eyes; I blink them back, trying to stay strong for Katniss. I also can't let Sapphire see my tears, if I show my tears everyone will start crying and I know we can't have that. I wish Katniss was here she'd know how to break the silence without breaking us. Then again if Katniss was here we wouldn't be out here trying to figure out how to be strong in the weeks to come. I bet this is how mom felt after dad died, like she was going to burst with sadness. I feel the tears coming, I start to blink rapidly. _No, no, I can't cry now I can't cry or else we'll all start crying._ One small tear is all it took to start a flood of tears. First slow then they gained speed after ten seconds I'm nearly drowning in my tears. I wish they would stop. I don't want to cry. All I want to do is see Katniss home and safe like she was before.

"She's not here because of me." I think out loud. That breaks them. Sapphire is usually the strong one but even she has the little tears running down one at a time. We are the closest she's going to have for a family. Katniss is like a sister to her too. She knows more about me then I do. She rubs circles on my back, trying to calm me. It's failing. All I want is Katniss, that's the only person who can comfort me. I just really miss her.

There you go chapter 8. Do you like the longer chapters? Please tell me in your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody I have a new story and it's name is The First Victor. It's about District 12's first victor. Check it out. I also wanted to make a shout out to LadyCordeliaStuart for reviewing every single chapter so far (please tell me if I spelled your name wrong), Madam Pepper Pots for favoriting this story, and lastly Twilight wolf13 for reviewing every single chapter of ever single book I've ever written, and for favoriting all the stories I've written. You guys are awesome. Without further ado I give you chapter 9.

* * *

I stand up and get ready to go back to District 12. Sapphire has different plans, she walks towards the woods. I have no clue what she's doing. I watch in curiosity as she picks a clump of grass.

"This is where we came from, grass." I listen in awe at her logic,"this is where we'll end up. If you think about it Katniss will die anyway." What the heck Sapphire?"I'll die someday, you'll die someday, your mom'll die someday, Katniss'll just die first."

"I don't want Katniss to die first, she deserved a long life for how long she kept me alive. I don't want her to return to grass. She deserved more." One tear falls down my cheek.

"It's just a person, my goodness." Sapphire snaps. Mom and I start to cry."I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to love someone like family. I mean... I do but...oh my goodness why can't I talk like an encouraging friend, not an idiot?" A tear falls down her cheek too. I watch her tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

"So much for being strong," she says.

I stand up and hug her. _It's going to be okay. It'll be okay, Prim...rose._ I can't stand thinking of the name Prim. Katniss called me it all the time. It became my real name according to her, either that or little duck.

I smile at the thought of Katniss. Then I remember why she's not here. Tears begin again. I miss her a lot. All I want is her home.

* * *

Our walk home was uneventful. Sapphire begins to prepare lunch; Mom and I eat it unwillingly. Boy, is she a chatterbox. She's definitely got a lot to say. I on the other hand don't, in fact I'm quiet the entire meal, Mom too. She goes on and on about the Humger Games, and the Capitol, and President Snow. Notice how they all have a connection; they're all really, really stupid. I listen quietly, seeing if she's wrong on any fact. She, as usual, isn't.

"I still can't believe that you were picked, I mean the odds were in your favor," she rants. I can't believe that either. "How many did you say Gale had in there?" She asks me.

"I said forty-two," I say breaking my silence.

"Somehow that baker's boy Peeta got chosen. He's a baker. They probably don't go a night hungry. He had his name in...twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen..."she says counting on her fingers, but what we already how many times he had his name in, five times. She keeps talking about things we already know. Think she just doesn't want a silent meal. I don't blame her, so I join in.

"Did you know that even people in twelve can sponsor the tributes?" Yes Sapphire we know that.

"I want to start a collection for them," I say a matter-of-factly. Mom looks surprised at this, so does Sapphire.

"Really?" I nod."Well, first they have to make it to the top eight."

"I know they, or at least she, will," I can't say Katniss's name without crying."I know it."

Sapphire turns toward me, places her have on mine, and says,"She won't _just_ make it to the top eight, she'll win. I know it," something in her voice tells me she's right. Katniss will win.

 **I'm still working on longer chapters but I'm naturally a short writer, thanks so much for all the reviews, it made my day how many reviews this got. Please keep it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

Yo I've already rewritten chapter 2 and 3 because so many of you caught my mistakes there. The changes aren't big but big enough for it to make sense. A huge thank you to KHLPRE] for the awesome idea (I didn't get the real user's name). Thank you for reading.

* * *

Slowly, slowly the tributes from 1 come out. I watch as the commentators comment on how well they look. Around District 6 I began to see something like fire. I think something's on fire, but the I realize that Katniss comes out that door. _Oh shoot. Katniss!_ Then I see that it's Katniss on fire. I jump up onto the couch, "Someone get water or a fire extinguisher or something get that fire off of her!" I shout at the TV.

"Is that...fire?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, it is now get it off of her," I reply for him.

"I believe it is," the other commentator says. _I just said that._ I see that she isn't actually burning. She's still on fire though. It's still scary to see your own sister ON FIRE! I watch her intensely. The camra switches to District 1, then 2, finally back to Katniss.

"Wow, Cinna, the stylist for District 12, certainly put a lot of thought into this," Ceasar comments. Sapphire nods and replies with an "mmhm." Mom is just zoning out. I watch the TV making sure she isn't burning up. Then I notice something odd. She is holding hands with her district partner. Why would she do that? She doesn't even know him. I bet... who knows anymore? Not me any way.

* * *

I go to sleep quickly that night. So does every one else. Tomorrow will be no normal day, no normal school, no normal homework, no normal everything.

Dreams of food, money, friends, fame, and a sister bound through my head. They dance in my skull, and leap through my brain. I remember and retain it all. I remember every single moment I've ever had with Katniss, didn't to the time I was two and we made paper rope necklaces although I doubt that actually happened; I was two.

I wake up and I think about random things. I remember dreaming I took out 3 extra tesserae, I was probably thinking nonsense. I wouldn't be able to take any extra tesserae if my life depended on it, Katniss would make sure of that. I think back to reaping day and begin to cry. Tears roll down my cheeks one after another. I cry and cry. I wish I could see Katniss again. That's all I want.

I cry myself to sleep again and wake up around 8 AM. As I trudge to the kitchen I smell breakfast. The breakfast is simple bakery bread that the baker brought. It's bread with a banana taste along with chocolate chips. I eat all of my portion, I wash it down with milk.

We don't speak. Neither of us want to even try. I finish everything and try to talk.

"She'll win don't worry," I say.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted to update.**

 **If your happy with this chapter then**

 **REVIEW**

 **If your happy with this chapter then**

 **REVIEW**

 **If your happy with this chapter your reviews'll surely show it**

 **If your happy with this chapter then**

 **REVIEW**

 ***to the tune of Happy and you know it* I think by now you should know I'm weird.**


	11. Chapter 11

Yo I'm writing this chapter longer because chapter 10 was too short. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was reading LadyCordeliaStuart's SYOT. Again I'm sorry.

* * *

The next few days are boring. We watch the betting scores fly past the screen and look anxiously for Katniss's name. Occasionally Sapphire comes over and tries to cheer us up. It works sometime. Gale comes over everyday with food. The baker surprisingly drops by on Wednesday to deliver bread. I am surprised considering my sister is trying to kill his son. Sapphire comes over about twice a day. I walk around the house dbeoing housework. All I can think about is how all of this is my fault. I have tried to explain it to my mom and Sapphire but they just don't get it. They just don't get the feeling that I am to blame for this whole mess. I wish Katniss would come home, then I will probably lose this feeling. I begin to lose the feeling that I'm guilty for all of this but when I see Katniss enter the arena I feel bad all over again.

I watch her rise up and take a look around. She looks really scared. She's petrified. Her face is a mask of terror, fear, anger, and hope.

"Try to win, just try. And, please, come home," I plead quietly to the screen. I see her dash toward the Coricorpia and just barely get out with her life. Her partner, on the other hand, strikes a deal with the Careers and agrees to help them find my sister. I can tell that he's probably lying to stay alive, but don't we all? I try to think of what I'd do. I'd most likely find an older ally and let them help me.

Thankfully Katniss lives through the first day after a few close calls.

* * *

I fall asleep thinking about Katniss's interview along with her partner's.

 **JUST ONE DAY EARLIER**

Katniss walks onto the stage looking nervous.

"So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks first. Katniss looks so confused and nervous. She looks at her stylist then answers.

"The lamb stew," she says. The audience laughs along with Caesar. Mom and I do, too.

"The one with the dried plums?" Caesar asks. She nods.

"Oh, I eat it by the bucketful," Caesar looks at the camera in horror.

"It doesn't show does it?" The audience applauds. I laugh.

"Now Katniss," he continues. I don't remember most of the interview all that well just a few details like how my big sister twirled for the audience and she was overcome with flames, she giggles, she's never done that before, Caesar tries to coax some information out of her about her private session but he fails. The only other time I remembered was when the subject turned to me.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name and you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" Caesar starts. Katniss's face loses its life. _Uh oh,_ I thought.

"Her name's Prim. She's just 12." _Just 12? "_ And I love her more than anything," my sister replies. I look over and see mom getting tears in her eyes. The audience is suddenly really quiet.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks. I shift in my seat anxious to hear what she's going to say.

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

"And what did you say?" prompts Caesar.

"I swore I would," she says but her voice is quite low.

"I bet you did," Caesar gives Katniss a squeeze and the buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute of District 12," Caesar finally concludes. I had no idea what would happen after that.

Peeta Mellark is Katniss's district partner. He starts to go on asking how he smells and things like that. But when Caesar asks about if Peeta has a girlfriend. Peeta shakes his head. Caesar keeps pressing until he says he does like a girl Caesar tells him if he wins he'll get exactly who he wants but Peeta replies saying it won't help in his case.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks mystified. _He isn't talking about. No, it could be any other girl._

 _"_ Because... because... she came here with me," Peeta gets out. _No way! What!?_


End file.
